La carta
by Gilraen Vardamir
Summary: Hermione encuentra una carta...y se arman unas pequeña discusion


Hola! Nunca había escrito une one-shot hasta hoy, pero ayer me inspiré y me salió este, es un R/Hry espero que les guste.

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling y yo solo los tomé prestados por un instante, eso no tiene ningún fin de lucro.**

**La carta**

Se encontraba sentada a la sombra de un árbol, frente al lago. Observaba como la cristalina superficie se quebraba un instante y producía miles de ondas concéntricas, debido a los constantes movimientos del calamar gigante. La chica sostenía una linda sortija entre sus manos, con una piedra azul a la cual le daba vueltas en sus manos, mientras pensaba en muchas cosas. En ese instante distintos sentimientos la embargaban, confusión, duda, tristeza, pero sobre todo se sentía enojada con su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley.

Detestaba estar enojada con él, pero es que a veces la sacaba de quicio y en otras ocasiones podía ser simplemente encantador y todo un caballero. Sencillamente no podía, no quería negar la atracción que el joven le inspiraba...se equivocaba, no era un simple atracción, ella, Hermione Jane Granger, se encontraba perdidamente enamorada de Ronald, pero no estaba segura de que el chico sintiera lo mismo. Aunque en ocasiones el pelirrojo reaccionaba de manera que la hacía pensar totalmente lo contrario…todo era realmente confuso.

Y estaba el otro asunto, la pregunta, esa pregunta que venía en el sobre que había llegado hace unas horas , la pregunta que había originado todo el problema, el que ella estuviera enojada con Ron y la confusión que sufría en ese preciso momento. No podía dejar de recordar la expresión del muchacho al haber leído el contenido de la carta….

Flashback

_Entraba a la Sala Común esa tarde, luego de la cena, acompañada de Ginny Weasley.Las dos chicas venían riéndose, divertidas, cuando de repente Hermione _

_sintió unos ojos azules sobre ella, que la miraban de manera poco agradable. Harry, se encontraba al lado del chico, mientras sostenía un sobre negro en la mano, con una letra tosca, que a Hermione no le costó reconocer…Víctor Krum. Ya entendía el porqué de la mirada de Ron…_

_-Herm…esta carta acaba de llegar-dijo Harry-Al parecer es de…_

_-De Vicky, de quién más-comentó Ron sarcásticamente._

_-¡No lo llames así! Su nombre es Viktor –espetó Hermione molesta. Luego se dirigió a Harry, amable - Muchas gracias por haberla recibido. _

_-Por nada-dijo –Luego se acercó a ella y susurró- Solo ábrela lo más lejos que puedas de aquí. Ya sabes, por aquello- agregó sin dejar de mirar a Ron._

_Hermione también lo observó. El pelirrojo miraba con aprensión la carta y su rostro no dejaba de reflejar un instante el disgusto que le producía el que ella la hubiera recibido._

_-Creo que Harry tiene razón, no deberías leerla aquí…Ya sabes como se pone Ron- le aconsejó Ginny en voz baja, lo que no evitó que su hermano la escuchara._

_-¡No hables como si no estuviera aquí, Ginevra! Y por mí puedes abrir esa carta donde sea.No me importa lo que Vicky te escriba- dijo Ron furioso y se fue a sentar al lado de Harry, que había tomado asiento en su butaca favorita._

_-Vamos- dijo Hermione y se alejó con Ginny en dirección a uno de los sofás que estaban desocupados. Las chicas tomaron asiento y Hermione se apresuró a abrir el sobre. La joven empezó a leer, sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron y no pudo evitar un Oh! de sorpresa. Ginny la miró extrañada y leyó por encima de su hombro._

_Querida Hermione:_

_¿Cómo estás? _

_Tengo algo importante que contarte, se que te vas a sorprender mucho, pero…ahora soy miembro de la Orden!_

_Es un poco extraño, lo sé, pero también se que necesitan ayuda. Hace algunos días recibí una carta de Macgonagall donde me propusó unirme y acepté. Eso significa que me voy para Inglaterra… de hecho me voy en una semana. Y además implica otra cosa…que podré verte más seguido. Hermione, lo siguiente puede parecer inesperado, pero es necesario, el hecho de poder verte más, me lleva a hacerte una pregunta que se me ocurrió desde que te conocí y no ha abandonado mi cabeza desde entonces…Eres la chica más sorprendente que he conocido y en realidad me has cautivado_

**_¿Quieres ser mi novia?_**

_Piénsalo bien…si la respuesta es sí, conserva la sortija que va en el sobre…y si es no, devuélvemela...y no te sientas mal. No olvides que yo siempre estaré allí para ti._

_P.d: Disculpa si no tengo la valentía de pedírtelo en persona...y por favor no permitas que nadie vea esta carta...por lo de la Orden._

_Ginny la miró con la boca abierta._

_-¿Y ahora qué?-_

_-No lo sé-_

_Las dos chicas no se habían percatado que Harry y Ron se aproximaban a ellas. El pelirrojo fruncía el entrecejo, mientras Harry sonreía._

_-Y que Herm, Krum te invita a ir a Bulgaria este verano?-preguntó Harry divertido, sin percatarse de las miradas de sorpresa en el rostro de las chicas. _

_-Acaso va a venir a visitarte, que luces tan sorprendida?-preguntó Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo, mientras trataba de leer la carta, que Hermione sostenía abierta en su mano._

_-No, el,el…-la chica no sabía que inventar._

_-¿El qué, Hermione?-preguntó Ron y en un momento de descuido por parte de ella, le arrebató la carta de las manos._

_Hermione se quedó paralizada._

_-Dame eso Ronald! No es de tu incumbencia!-gritó Ginny. Sin embargo, Harry la tomó del brazo y se alejaron un poco. Conocía a sus amigos, y sabía que era mejor no meterse, sino querían salir perdiendo. _

_Conforme avanzaba con la lectura de la carta, la cara de Ron se tornaba roja, tanto que ahora no se diferenciaba del resto de su cabello. Cuando terminó, el joven arrugó la carta, furioso. Miró a Hermione, como si ella le hubiera hecho algo muy malo._

_-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó con voz temblorosa._

_-No creo que te importe-le espetó ella, furiosa-¿Cómo te atreves a leer una carta ajena, Ronald?-gritó_

_-¡Claro que me importa!- gritó él-Krum es mayor que tú!!! _

_-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! Siempre ha sido un caballero- dijo Hermione, molesta._

_-Se quiere aprovechar de ti¿Qué piensas responderle?-le gritó el pelirrojo._

_-¿Por qué te importa tanto? – le espetó ella furiosa, mientras sentía que su cara ardía ,por el enojo._

_-Por que…por que…-empezó Ron, confuso._

_-¡Como siempre, actúas de manera estúpida!-gritó Hermione., le arrebató la carta de las manos, y salió furiosa de la Sala Común, dejando a todos anonadados y a Ron con mucho que pensar._

_Fin del flashback_

Esa era la gran pregunta y ella no estaba segura de tener una respuesta. Krum siempre había sido muy especial con ella. En sus cartas no dejaba de decirle lo mucho que la apreciaba, pero ahora…pedirle el que fuera su novia, la había tomado completamente desprevenida. El búlgaro era increíble, guapo, famoso, amable...el novio que cualquiera hubiera deseado, pero Hermione no estaba segura. Podría decirle que sí, ser su novia y pasar momentos muy agradables…pero sabía que no era justo para ninguno de los dos, estaría engañando a Viktor, pues su corazón le decía que siempre estaría pensando en cierto pelirrojo. Pero ¿y si llegaba a querer a Viktor como ahora lo hacía con Ron? Además, no sabía que llegaría a pasar con el pelirrojo, ni siquiera estaba segura de que él la quisiera como algo más que a su mejor amiga. Entonces ¿Por qué se había enojado¿Por qué le importaba tanto el que Viktor le hubiera pedido que fueran novios? No entendía...

Y estaban sus sentimientos, lo que no podía negar…que amaba a Ronald Weasley desde hacía tanto que no tenía idea. Era el único chico que le provocaba mariposas en el estómago cada vez que le sonreía, el que la alegraba con solo una mirada de sus azules ojos, el chico con quien no soportaba estar enojada, por que se sentía vacía, el chico con que soñaba cada noche…el chico al que amaba con todo su corazón y el único con quien quería estar.

Si aceptaba a Krum, tendría una relación estable y bonita, estaría conforme. Si alguna vez estuviera con Ron, estaría completa.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no sintió que alguien se aproximaba a donde estaba ella.

-Hermione….

La chica se volvió, sorprendida, para toparse con dos ojos azules y una sonrisa, que le hicieron palpitar más el corazón.

-Ron…que haces aquí?

-Yo…quería hablar, pedirte disculpas y…responder a una pregunta que me hiciste hace unas horas. Puedo sentarme?

La muchacha asintió y Ron tomó asiento junto a ella

-En realidad quiero pedirte disculpas por como me comporté en la sala común. Actué como un verdadero idiota por esa carta-dijo, mientras señalaba el sobre negro-Crees que puedes perdonarme?

Hermione le sonrió.

-Sabes que si-respondió ella, con cariño-Pero quiero que me expliques algo. Por qué siempre te pones de mal humor cuando alguien menciona a Víctor o cuando hablo de él?-preguntó un poco ansiosa.-Y por qué…por qué te importa tanto lo que decía esa carta?

-Por que yo…por que yo… -titubeaba Ron.Hermione lo miraba expectante, sintiendo que por alguna razón desconocida su corazón palpitaba desenfrenado.

-por que…. .yo te amo Hermione! Te amo desde hace no se cuanto tiempo y no soporto a Víctor Krum por eso!- dije, casi gritó Ron, emocionado por haber dicho lo que hacía mucho deseaba decir. Observó a Hermione, emocionado, ansioso de ver su reacción.

-Yo también te amo, Ron!- le dijó Hermione, emocionada-Como no tienes una idea! –terminó, para lanzarse en brazos de Ron, quien la estrechó fuertemente, como si tuviera miedo de que ella se le escapara, y que todo fuera mentira.

Los dos chicos se separaron un poco, y se miraron, inmensamente felices. Sin poder, sin querer evitarlo, Ron tomó el rostro de Hermione en sus manos y lo acercó al suyo, pocos centímetros los separaban…y finalmente sus labios se fundieron, en ese beso que llevaban soñando por incontables días y noches. El beso fue dulce, ansioso, un gesto donde expresaban al otro todo lo que se querían. Podrían estar así siempre…pero el aire les faltó, y ambos se separaron.

Contemplaron el rostro del otro y sonríen. Ron tomó las manos de Hermione entre las suyas y las acarició.

-No lo escribiré en una carta ni te daré una sortija, pero…quieres ser mi novia?

Por fin iba a responder la pregunta que Krum le hizo, pero no a él, si no al chico que ama

-Claro que sí quiero ser tu novia.

Se dieron otro beso y se fundieron en un abrazo. Ahora ya no quedaban n mas dudas ni confusiones. Víctor Krum es un gran amigo, pero Ron...Ron es el amor de su vida.

Hermione sonrió. Tenía una sortija que devolver…


End file.
